


愛他的原因

by SHM_typing



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: 腦補了「相愛的8分兄弟」裡面的「相愛」成分內容虛虛實實，基本上都是實際事件然後我粉絲腦超譯 XD
Kudos: 12





	1. 愛他的原因 (Mew篇)

**Author's Note:**

> #RPS #MewGulf  
> 時間：4/18 #TalkwithMewGulf 後
> 
> 打著打著就只剩 p'Mew 的視角了 XD  
> 所以後來又補了 Gulf 視角

由於疫情的關係，所有實體的戶外活動都被取消了，MewGulf也少了很多跟粉絲們見面的機會，因此，他們最近常常在網路上與大家「線上約會」，4/18推特上的問答活動就是其中一個。  
問題非常地多，就算MewGulf不眠不夜，也不曉得要花幾天才能把所有的題目看完，所以他們只能盡量回答。  
MewGulf喜歡挑一些比較特別的、比較有趣的題目作答，通常答完就過去了，但是那天的某個題目卻一直留在Mew的心上，即使回完了，他還是一直想著那個問題。

「你喜歡Gulf什麼呢？」

我喜歡Gulf什麼呢？  
在那個分秒必爭的當下，Mew回答了：「他的單純。」  
但後來活動結束後，Mew不斷地思索著愛他的原因。

大概是他出現的時間，大概是他出現的地點，大概是他出現的樣子，大概是他，大概就是因為他是他。  
Mew無法解釋自己與另一位演員間的過往，基於各種原因，他不能說出實際上發生的事，也因此，他沒有傾訴的對象。  
事情發生後，他曾一個人去散心，也曾在朋友的陪伴下四處走走，想藉此轉換心情，那段時間裡，大部分的時候他都是開心的，只是沒有以前那麼開心而已。  
他受了傷，不管從任何人的視角、觀點來看，他都是受傷的，但他不能表現出難過的樣子，藝人是要帶給人歡笑的存在，分享快樂而非分享悲傷。  
那道傷刻在他的心上，人們的關心也許會隨著時間的過去而轉移，但那道傷仍留在那裡，在夜深人靜的時候，又或是無法入睡的夜晚，隱隱作痛著。

他對於未來是既期待又害怕，他期待那個會無條件地愛著自己的人，但也害怕在遇見那個人之前，不知道自己還要受多少的傷，而Mew不想再受傷了。  
他並不期待會以這樣的方式與那個人見面，一樣較年輕的演員，一樣是BL劇的合作，一樣是幻想的CP，一樣有許多親密戲，種種與過去重疊的片段讓Mew戒慎恐懼。

我不想重蹈覆轍。

他依舊是那個開朗的自己，遇見朋友便熱情地打招呼，比較熟識的還會給上一個大大的擁抱，只是會保持一點距離而已。當他在表演課的空間裡看到那個縮在角落的對手演員，畢竟以後還要相處很長一段時間，早晚都要認識的，所以他還是主動地去接近對方，帶著那層防衛心一起。

在表演課的時候，兩人要一起重演《以你的名字呼喚我》的片段，Gulf演的是Elio，在這片段裡Elio會向Oliver傾訴情意，並且主動吻上對方。

有了過往的陰影，Mew是不敢輕易與他人有肢體接觸的，你知道的，避免不必要的誤會，所以Mew沒有想過對方是如此地直率。

毫無預警地，對方紮實地親上自己的唇，實實在在地吻了自己一口。  
作為一名演員，Mew在衝擊過後，便跟著Oliver的心情，回吻。

現在想起來，那是一個感謝的吻。  
感謝對方為自己的生命打開了新的篇章，感謝對方讓自己正視那道傷痕，感謝對方幫自己創造出了新的可能。  
當初那直接又粗魯的吻，正如他的坦率，輕易地在自己高築的心房上撞出裂口，而在日後的相處裡，Mew發現自己起初的擔憂全都是多餘的，那內心的防備卸得比自己預想中還快，與對方相處的時間裡，他總是能笑得比任何時候都還燦爛。

Gulf是個很簡單的人，同時也是個很難捉摸的人。  
Gulf很單純，人類是充滿慾望的生物，但Gulf不是，他只要「吃飽、睡飽」就天下太平了，其他的東西都是「有了很感謝，沒有無所謂」的存在。如果要將Gulf比喻成某個故事人物的話，他會是那個掉了斧頭的樵夫，最後因為純樸而得利的那個。正因為他什麼都不想要，所以他才什麼都能得到。  
Gulf的腦子很奇妙，他的思考方式不像一般人，他常常做出驚人的舉動，像是表演課的那個吻，面對第一次正式見面的人，話都沒說過幾句，雖然說日後要演的親密戲很多，但正常人都會是選擇借位吧！誰會這樣親上來啊！

「啊我想說之後也是要親啊。」

這傢伙真是……太可愛了。  
啊……仔細一想，我才知道自己真的很愛這個人呢。

Mew自認是個心思細膩的人，碰上Gulf這個粗枝大葉，不是大好就是大壞，要嘛互補，要嘛對衝，還好兩人的關係應該算是前者。  
總是想太多的自己，遇上了什麼都不想的Gulf，就像火遇到了水，Mew所有的抱怨、不滿，以及小情緒，那些能發展成吵架的元素，都在弟弟的傻笑中被無聲地化解了。  
有時Mew會沮喪、會難過，總覺得自己才是在這段關係中付出比較多的那個人，走路時要幫忙看路、吃飯時要幫忙夾菜、風大時要幫忙注意頭髮、無風時也要幫忙注意頭髮、穿衣時得要幫忙扣釦子、脫衣時還要……呃，扯遠了。

總之，這些事情，還有很多很多的事情，都是弟弟從來都不曾注意過的，我也希望他能多注意我一點哪。

即便如此，我還是很愛這個人。

正因為他的直率，我才能放心地脫去武裝。  
他的傻，包容著我的任性。  
在他的世界裡，我可以不是那個紳士，我有脾氣、我有情緒，我有時候會忘東忘西，有很多事情我就算努力了卻還是做不好，我並不完美，我有很多缺點，還會生悶氣，掉入自己的情緒……但他會在我墜入無底深淵的時候，好好地接住我。

當我忘記一起讀本的時間的時候，弟弟總時貼心地提醒自己。  
Gulf雖然年紀小，但是對演戲的熱情與認真都是專業演員該有的態度，雖然Mew自認是個努力且認真的人，但在工作方面，自己還是有要向弟弟學習的地方。  
有演過戲的人就會知道，當你的對手演得很好的時候，就會激起你一起進步的動力，而Mew在兩人工作的過程中，時常感受到這一點。  
因為Gulf演好了Type，所以Mew才能演活Tharn，兩人是相輔相成的，沒有Type真切的情感流漏，就也沒有Tharn觸動人心的反應，當然更不可能一起創造出這麼一部優秀的作品。

啊，我家弟弟真是個好孩子啊，我好愛他。

因為Gulf的出現，Mew才能擺脫過去的陰影。  
所有的陰影、傷痛、防備、恐懼，都在對方的陪伴中，逐漸消失。

我愛你，因為你讓我成為更好的自己。  
我愛你，我也愛著那個和你在一起時的自己。  
說太多次就沒誠意了，但我還是要再說一次……

謝謝我們的相遇，我真的很愛你。


	2. 愛他的原因 (Gulf篇)

回了一整個下午的訊息，Gulf決定先把手機放在房間充電，然後去找些東西吃。在等媽媽加熱保留的午餐的同時，他在客廳待著，和爸爸一起看電視上的綜藝節目。

「Gulf，你最近工作怎麼樣？」爸爸隨意地拋來一個話題。  
「跟之前差不多啊，只是因為疫情的關係，最近比較多直播。」Gulf如實地回答。  
「那Mew怎麼樣？」爸爸的眼睛緊盯著電視，像是刻意避開眼神的接觸般。  
「什麼東西怎麼樣啊？爸爸。」Gulf歪著頭反問。  
而在廚房裡聽著這段對話的媽媽，遠遠地點破父子倆的尷尬：「問你現在跟Mew的感情啦！在一起了沒？」

聽到媽媽的話後，Gulf笑了起來，熟識Gulf的人都知道，這是他用來掩飾害羞的行為。而爸爸故作鎮定地維持他的悠哉神情，繼續盯著節目看，但是誰都知道他的心思並不在上面，想必Gulf在這個部分是遺傳自爸爸的基因。

「就哥哥啊，還能有什麼啊？」Gulf給了一如往常的回答。  
「是嗎……？」爸爸幽幽地回了一句，語氣裡充滿了懷疑。  
Gulf沒有多做解釋，只是呆呆地笑著，這讓現場氣氛十分微妙，儘管電視上的藝人說著讓全場爆笑的笑話，Gulf家的客廳靜得只剩呼吸聲。

最後拯救這空間的人是媽媽，她大聲喚著兒子來吃飯，Gulf趕緊到餐桌上待命，不知是出於飢餓的緣故，還是尷尬的緣故。

吃完飯，他回到房間，他看手機的電也充得差不多了，他找了朋友一起打遊戲，打了幾個小時後，他又被叫下樓吃晚餐，和家人愉快地聊聊彼此最近的生活跟未來的規劃。

當Gulf總算回到房間，一個人獨處的時候，時間已經是深夜。  
他收到Mew傳來的Line。

Mew傳了一張截圖，內容是下午Gulf回答粉絲問題的內容。  
粉絲：你喜歡Mew什麼呢？  
Gulf：所有。

隨後，Mew傳了：回答所有也太敷衍了吧……  
Gulf在遙遠的一方，帶著對方看不見的笑容，手指快速地敲：就所有啊  
Mew：你說的所有是什麼？  
Mew：？？？  
Mew：我所有的書？  
Mew：我所有的衣服？  
Mew：我所有的樂器？  
Mew：我所有的車子？  
Mew：我所有的公仔？  
Mew：我所有的狗？  
Mew：我所有的錢？  
Mew：我所有的頭髮？  
Mew：我所有的細胞？  
Mew：我所有的脾氣？  
Mew：我所有的成績？  
Mew：我所有的貼心？  
Mew：我所有的溫柔？  
Mew：我所有的抱怨？  
Mew：我所有的任性？  
Mew：蛤？？？  
Mew：你的「所有」到底是什麼？？？

Gulf已讀了，但是沒有回。  
在這空氣凝結的時間裡，Mew覺得自己如坐針氈，心裡忐忑不安，緊張得就像是第一次走伸展台一樣，明明希望對方趕快回答，卻又不敢面對真相，Mew索性關掉螢幕，將手機丟在床上，轉身在地上做伏地挺身以平復自己的心情。

大概不到5分鐘的時間，Mew的手機傳來Line的訊息聲，Mew瞬間跳了起來，立刻飛撲到床上拿手機。從最上方的通知欄中，Mew可以看到對方的回覆，然後，Mew迫不及待地播了視訊電話過去。

我想見你，我現在就要見你！

「怎麼了啊p’？」Gulf的聲音聽起來有點驚訝。  
「你訊息說的是真的嗎？」Mew笑著問。  
Gulf歪著頭，愣了一下，然後回答：「喔～那個啊，真的啊。」  
Mew笑得更開了，他緊接著說：「那你可以說給我聽嗎？」  
「不是都打字給你了嗎？」Gulf真是不解風情。  
「那不一樣～～～我想聽你說出來！用你的聲音，看著我，一個字、一個字地慢慢說！」Mew像個孩子一樣地央求。  
Gulf看著這樣撒嬌的哥哥，他內心知道，自己對這一點抵抗力也沒有，最後自己還是會照著對方說的做，只是時間早晚的問題而已。

「Gulf愛p’Mew哪……我愛你把所有都給我，所以我愛你的所有。」

Gulf那脹紅的臉龐揚著害羞的笑容：「呵呵呵……這樣可以了嗎？」  
當下，Mew笑瞇了眼，耍賴式地要求Gulf不斷重說。

情話永遠不嫌多，不是嗎？

當晚掛電話之前，Mew一臉真誠地看著螢幕中的弟弟。  
「Gulf，我知道常說就顯得廉價，但我還是要說，我真的很愛很愛你哪。」  
「我也愛你啦p。」

講完電話後，Mew打開房間的窗戶，他享受著被夜風吹拂的涼爽，還有照亮黑夜的月光。  
今晚的月色真美。Mew心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不懂「今晚的月色真美」這個梗的可以去查一下 😊
> 
> 其實我本來想說 Gulf 的真的會很簡單 XD  
> 大概200字結束 XD  
> 就是line的訊息打一打而已  
> 後來還是加了很多東西，讓故事完整一點
> 
> \---
> 
> M：你愛我嗎？  
> G：愛啊  
> M：愛我什麼？  
> G：所有  
> M：太敷衍了吧！有點誠意好不好！  
> G：就所有啊  
> M：……  
> M：……  
> M：……  
> M：我要去洗澡了  
> (洗完澡後)  
> M：真的什麼都不說嗎？  
> M：真的？？？  
> M：(哭哭臉貼圖)  
> G：p’Mew很帥  
> G：p’Mew很聰明  
> G：p’Mew很努力  
> G：p’Mew的肌肉很帥  
> G：p’Mew很仔細  
> G：p’Mew很貼心  
> G：p’Mew很照顧我  
> G：p’Mew所有的所有都很好  
> M：(羞羞臉貼圖)  
> G：逼我說又在那邊害羞是怎樣 XD  
> M：我也很愛很愛你哪 <3  
> G：krub


End file.
